


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by roserosa



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roserosa/pseuds/roserosa
Summary: Souji doesn't know why he agreed to be in a unit with Kujikawa Rise and he just can't get the dance. Enter Hanamura Yosuke, roommate extraordinaire and the answer to Souji's dance woes. Cue awkward Souji and compromising positions.





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be updating Tell Me No Lies but I couldn't finish chapter 5 in time and since I've been playing a lot of idol games...I just needed to write this Idol!AU. This is just a one-shot but I might write a few more things in this universe because I'm already in love with this AU.
> 
> I hope you all love it as much as I do!

Sometimes Souji wondered why his parents had registered him for an idol’s training school.

 

Was it the money? Was it the fact he could board? Or was it something else entirely?

 

He supposed that didn’t exactly matter right now.

 

“Not like that, Souji!” a feminine voice whined as his underclassman, Rise Kujikawa flounced over to him. She slapped his arm and Souji winced, the girl was far stronger than she looked.

“We’re never going to win if you keep that up,” she exclaimed, tucking a loose red curl back behind her ear.

 

Souji sighed, wiping his brow as he straightened up and tried his hardest not to look like he was ready to fall asleep on his feet.

 

The fact was, she was right.

 

A few weeks previously an inter-school competition had been announced. Students were encouraged to team up and form units of their own to perform at the school’s open day. Not only would their parents and prospective students see them but agents had been known to turn up as well.

 

This could be the making of many of them.

 

If it had been up to Souji, he’d never have entered on his own. He was a competent dancer and he could sing but his voice suited rock music better and he couldn’t keep up with someone who had already debuted, someone like Rise.

 

He wasn’t even certain why she’d asked him to work with her. He’d seen her spending time with Kaname Mashita, Kaname who was preparing to debut very soon. Surely she would have been a better fit?

 

But Souji was someone who had trouble saying no so he’d agreed.

 

Now he was starting to regret it.

 

“I’ll get it. I just need a little more practice,” he promised as he looked back down at Rise. The redhead beamed at him, her arm now winding around his.

“I know you will. Now c’mon, let’s go grab something to eat,” she replied as she pulled him over to their bags. “My Grandma says you can't do anything on an empty stomach!”

 

***

 

A lunch break turned into a longer break and soon the bells were going off to signal that students had to return to their dorm for the night.

 

Souji bid Rise goodnight and walked with her friend Naoto back to the boys' dorms. He barely knew the younger boy, knew him more from his reputation as the school’s prince than anything else. But Rise and Naoto seemed to have some sort of flirtation going on so Souji guessed he’d be seeing more than him.

 

He said goodbye, ignoring the shouting about something that seemed to be going on inside the room before Naoto even entered and he made his way up to the second floor. He wondered if his own roommate would be in yet. He was often working past lockdown and not even on idol work. Souji had helped Yosuke climb in through the tree outside their window and he’d seen the Junes apron he’d forgotten to take off a couple of times. But Yosuke didn’t say anything about it so Souji didn’t ask.

 

They weren’t exactly close

 

Music was pounding quietly through the door as Souji reached his room. He paused outside the door, his hand hovering over the handle before he took a deep breath and stepped in.

 

The brunet lay on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes shut as he tapped his foot to the beat. The music was an instrumental piece, like something they’d have to record for class but Yosuke was able to sing along.

 

Souji paused, tilting his head slightly as he watched the other boy lose himself in his music. There was something about him, something attractive when he was like this. Souji’s eyes followed the column of Yosuke’s throat, and down to the v-neck of his t-shirt.

 

“You alright there, dude?”

 

Yosuke’s voice jolted him out of his distraction and Souji nodded, his face slightly flushed as he let the bedroom door shut behind him.

 

“Yeah, just tired. Been a busy day,” he commented as he kicked his slippers off before he stepped further into the room.

 

“Ah right, you’re in the competition, right?” Yousuke asked as he sat up, hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“Yeah with Rise. She’s been working me hard but I just can’t get the dance,” he replied, heaving a sigh as he flopped onto his bed.

 

Rise was right to be frustrated with him, he should have gotten it by now. If this was class then he’d be fine, he might not be the top in dance but…

 

Wait a second…

 

Yosuke was the top dancer in their year.

 

He sat back up, his hands curled into his sheets as he took the other boy in again.

 

Yosuke did look a little more relaxed than he had in a while, maybe he could ask him…

 

“Maybe I could help you then...” the brunet suggested.

 

Souji jerked a little at those words.

 

“What?”

 

Wow, coherent much?

 

“I asked if you wanted my help,” Yosuke confirmed, scratching at the back of his head. “I just mean that we’re roommates and you’ve been helping me a lot with work. ‘Bout time I returned the favour, huh?” He let out a nervous laugh before he flopped back again.

 

“Ah it doesn’t matter,” he muttered.

 

Actually...it kind of did. Souji had made friends since he’d started at Yasogami high but it always felt like that he was always doing something for those friends. He played basketball with Kou, he was performing with Rise, he was helping Yukiko to learn to cook and so on.

 

There was always something.

 

But Yosuke wanted to do something in return and that was...well...nice.

 

Souji felt his lips turn up into a small smile before he nodded at the other boy.

 

“Why not? I could do with all the help I could get,” he agreed.

 

Yosuke jerked back up again, a smile lighting up his face as he reached out to turn his music off.

 

“Really? Meet me in dance room 2 before class tomorrow then, Partner!”

 

Partner?

 

“Sure. Provided you’re up on time,” he couldn’t help but tease. Yosuke scoffed and picked up a pillow.

 

“Let’s see who’s going to be doing the teasing tomorrow, Seta!”

 

***

 

Yosuke was already up in the morning and that was unusual enough.

 

What was even weirder was the post-it note stuck to Souji’s head. He peeled it off, muttering about annoying room mate’s when he realized what it said.

 

_Skip breakfast. I’ll have something for you in the dance room. Also, come in your uniform. You won’t have time to change._

 

_Yosuke (Hanamura)_

 

He almost laughed out loud at the way Yosuke had signed off his note. As if anyone else had written it.

 

Souji sighed though as he grabbed his uniform from where it hung neatly pressed in his wardrobe. The black plaid pants had no creases but he popped the collar on the white button up and his bright yellow tie hung loosely around his neck. He’d heard girls going around and talking about how cool he looked so he didn’t mind if his teachers’ thought he looked a little sloppy.

 

Still, he maybe paused a little longer than usual in the mirror than usual. Maybe, just maybe, he was hoping to maybe impress Yosuke just a little.

 

***

 

Dance room 2 was quiet when Souji reached it twenty minutes later.

 

He’d almost expected music to be pounding through the door but when he pushed the door open, he saw Yosuke sat cross-legged on the floor. There was a blanket spread in front of him with flaky pastries on a plate and a flask of what Souji assumed was coffee.

 

When Yosuke spotted him, he brushed himself off and grinned.

“Hey, this was all I could grab to take away from the cafeteria. Hope pastries are okay or are you more traditional?” Yosuke asked. It felt weird that Yosuke had to ask when they shared a room. Maybe they should spend more time together.

 

“Either or is okay. Thanks,” he said as he took a seat on the floor himself and reached out for a croissant.

 

“Don’t take too long, Partner. We’ve got a lot of work to do,” Yosuke commented as he pushed up, long legs noticeable clad in their plaid school pants. His own shirt not buttoned all the way up but his headphones had their usual place around his ears but he pulled them off along with the orange zip-up hoodie which he usually wore open instead of his blazer.

 

After few moments he realised that Yosuke had called him Partner again. Maybe he’d ask about that later.

 

***

 

He finished breakfast quickly and soon the music was on. Yosuke had somehow gotten their moves from Rise and he’d gone through them slowly several times.

 

“No, not like that. You’re turning too hard,” Yosuke commented as he reached out to grab Souji’s arm but the grey-haired boy really had put too much force in his spin. He stumbled slightly, nearly knocking Yosuke over.

 

The brunet’s quick reflexes allowed him to catch himself, one hand looping around Souji’s waist to catch him.

“Maybe you shouldn’t spin yourself,” Yosuke teased as Souji straightened up “Maybe we can change this up. Have you spin Rise instead. I’m sure she’ll be able to handle it,” he commented. He went back to the iPod dock and set the music back to the beginning.

 

“Try that again only this time, when you’re supposed to spin, 2, 3, 4. You need to step, spin me, dip me and then release me into the next step,” he instructed.

 

Souji blinked at him.

 

“What?” Yosuke demanded.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s just you’re really good at his.”

 

A flush lit up Yosuke’s face and he turned away, scratching the back of his head.

 

“It’s nothing. I just watch a lot of idols and have good rhythm,” he muttered.

 

Souji hummed in response but simply lost himself in the music and started to dance with Yousuke beside him.

 

The movement flowed easier this time and as he stepped forward, his hand grabbing Yosuke’s to pulling him into a spin. The brunet’s movement was elegant, joyous and made everything so much easier.

 

He dipped Yosuke.

 

The dance room’s door opened and Souji heard a squeal.

 

He dropped Yosuke.

 

The brunet let out a yelp of his own, his hand grabbing for Souji’s tie. He pulled the slightly taller boy down with him. Yosuke landed flat on his back and Souji in between his legs, his hands the only reason he didn’t crush Yosuke completely as he held himself up.

 

“Oh my...”

 

That was Yukiko.

 

Souji looked up to see Rise, Yukiko and Chie in the doorway giggling at them.

 

“I came to see if you’d worked everything out before class but I guess things are in hand,” Rise commented, one hand in front of her mouth as she tried to hold back a giggle. Yukiko had no such qualms and was practically snorting as she muttered something about compromising positions.

 

Yosuke scowled as he pushed Souji off of him, his cheeks red even as his attitude seemed to become almost cold.

 

“Hey man, you know it’s nothing like that! Accidents happen,” he complained.

 

Souji nodded, silently agreeing even as he wondered if next time he could manufacture an accidental kiss.

 

Probably not but still...this was only the first of their dance lessons. Who knew what might happen?


End file.
